We Had Fun Under The Sun
by littleone23
Summary: Nelena NELENA NELENA Love Story.Selena and Nick are best friends. But what happens after Nick finds out Selena is in love with him? And Nick discovers he feels the same way? Story better than summary. Rated M for later chapters. REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 Always The After Party

A Nelena Love Story

Chapter 1. Always The After Party

Selena's POV

"Selena! Come on we were supposed to be there for 6:30. It's already 7:15 what's TAKING you so long?" Demi yelled while knocking on the bathroom door. I checked myself once over to make sure i was the closest i could get to perfection: hair curly and down, smoky eyes and peach color gloss. I had my BCBG bright red strapless dress on, followed by my black peep-toe heels that made my legs look great. Well, this is as good as it's gonna get.. i thought to myself. Besides, this was just another premiere. The same old "Smile, Pose, and Move On to The Next Interviewer". It was nothing new to me by now, but i could still never seem to wrap my head around the whole celebrity thing. As weird as it seems, i still get zits, i have my bad hair days. I fight with my friends, and lastly, my biggest flaw: i still get starstruck.

I closed my gold clutch, turned off the light in the bathroom, and opened the door. There stood Demi, in a short black dress, with silver pumps. She looked great, as always. Of course, she could wear a paper bag and her boyfriend Joe would still think she walked on water. She didn't have to do anything to make him want her, it was effortless. Then there was me. Left to impress the best looking, most talented teenager i know. Nick Jonas.

"Here we are ladies" the driver told us. Demi grabbed my hand and opened the door. As soon as we took one step onto the pavement there were flashes popping and voices shouting over one another.

"Selena! How does it feel to work in a movie with your best friend!"

"Demi! Over here! What's your role in-"

"Girls! Smile for a picture!"

Demi and I linked arms and smiled for the cameras, and after 10 minutes of interviews or so, we went crowd scanning. It didn't take very long for Demi to find who she was looking for- I looked up and saw Kevin, Joe and Nick sitting around a glass table, laughing about some joke Joe had just told. "Selena, come on! Don't be so nervous!" I couldn't help but blush when I caught a glimpse of Nick. He was in black dress pants, a white button-down shirt with his sleeves neatly rolled up, and a skinny blue tie. Before I could think twice, Demi grabbed my hand and started walking towards the boys.

"Demi! Selena! My two favourite girls!" Kevin jumped up and gave us both a hug. "Hey Kev, how have you been?" I asked him. " Great! We're just happy the tour's over and we can just hang out for a bit, you know?" "Yeah, well that's fun! We'll have to all get together some time!" I said, glancing over at Nick, who was drinking a diet coke, not noticing me. " For sure, i missed my favourite girls!" He said before sitting back down. As i was leaning down to hug Joe, i could see he was already busy with Demi. Or should i say, Demi's lips. I decided I'd talk to him later, and moved onto Nick. Here goes nothing.

He looked up at me, putting his can down, and running a hand through his hair. I was trying to think of something cute to say besides "hi". God, why did this have to be so hard? Why did he have to look like that? Or smile like that?

"Hey you" Nick said smoothly pulling me onto his lap.

"H-hey Nick" I said, trying to stop from blushing, and putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

"How have you been?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it slightly. Okay. This shouldn't be so hard. IT'S JUST NICK. Doesn't he know every time he touches me my heart melts? Or that every time he gives me his full smile i never want to look away? He has no idea i'm completely in love with him.

" Hmm. A little stressed, but i'm handling it" WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? JUST SAY YOU'RE FINE, SEL.

"But much better now that i'm here right?"

" R-right. Much better" I smiled shyly, and stared right into his eyes.

"You look stunning tonight, by the way. Who you trying to impress?" Oh god. I blushed for about the 8 millionth time. "No one, just figured i better look good incase i meet anyone interesting" There you go. You're fine, Sel. Just stay collected. " I see. Anyone catch your eye yet?" Nick said, his hands sliding down my dress to my hips, where he rested them. " I'm not sure yet.. this premiere just started, and there's always the after party right?" I said, biting my lip. TRYING to be the least bit flirty. I think it was working. " Of course. There's ALWAYS the after party. You know, Sel, i really missed you while we were on tour. I mean texting was fun but i'm just glad we can hangout now. For a while" Nick said softly. What does that mean? He missed me... like a friend? Or REALLY missed me?

" I missed you too, Nick. I promise we'll hangout as much as you want."

"Good. How about tomorrow? Just us?" JUST US? Does he want time alone with me? Does that mean anything?

"Sure! I mean we've got ALOT to catch up on!" I said, telling myself it was a friend thing. Trying not to get my hopes up.

"Great! I'll pick you up okay? Let's say 10:30. I know you like sleeping in, but this is for me" He smiled and rubbed up and down my dress. It wasn't very reassuring. How much self control did i have? Especially ALONE with him. Who knows what i might say or do.

" Okay. Just for you- I said, getting up off his lap. "Demi, common let's go find food I'm starving". Demi pulled away from what looked like a long overdue make-out session with Joe, ran her fingers through her hair, and stood up. " Okay, i'll see you at the after party Joseph" She said smiling. He smiled back at her and winked. " Can't wait". I took her hand once again and we made our way to the buffet.

Chapter 2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Nick's POV

" Sooooo. When are you gonna ask her out Nick?" I heard my brother Joe scoot next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. " Ask out? Who?" I asked nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. " Selena you idiot" Kevin added. Him and Joe gave eachother a look like they were geniuses. " Selena? What do you mean guys we're just friends common" I said. Hoping they'd just drop it and leave it alone. " Oh COMMON Nick, how stupid do you think we are? We all know she's OBSESSED with you. Didn't you see how nervous she was? And we all know you like her, too. So just admit it, and ASK HER OUT" Joe lightly punched me in the arm, and gave me a nod. " Okay. Fine." I said, hoping they wouldn't intervene, and just let me do it my own way. " You know, Nick, she did look pretty good tonight" Kevin said. " Yeah Kev. I NOTICED thank you" I said sarcastically. " Calm down bud, she's all yours" Joe added, smiling. " Go get her" Kevin said, pulling my arm, urging me to get off the couch we were reclining on. I got up, ran my hand through my hair and went to look for Selena. The girl who might just be the girl of my dreams.

I must have walked around the entire first floor, checking every place i could for Selena. I didn't find her anywhere. After about half an hour of searching, i gave up and made my back to the couch my brothers were still sitting on.

-"Joe you can't just do that we all made promises this is one girl!"

-"Kevin, honestly don't pretend like you and Danielle haven't. If you're going to give me your opinion at least be honest!" I had no idea what they were talking about but i cut in- " Guys calm down. What are you two arguing about?

"Kevin is telling me I can't sleep with Demi when he's ALREADY slept with Dani!"

" And I'm TRYING to tell him that it's a completely different situation." I was confused. First of all- Joe thinking of having sex? Second- Kevin already HAD sex?

"Woah hang on a minute. You slept with Dani?" Kevin seemed nervous and looked down. " Well, yeah. We're in love, i'm old enough, i mean i know i'm going to marry her. I didn't wanna wait I guess." Joe looked at me. " Which is why I don't see how it's any different that i sleep with Demi! I want to marry her we've been dating for 6 months!" They started arguing again, something along the lines of Joe not knowing what love is and how he'd regret it. Before it could go any further, I got up and sat in between them. It's ridiculous how immature they are, when I'm the youngest. " Listen, guys. I get it Kevin, you're just looking out for him but honestly, he knows when he's ready. I don't think it's your place to tell him what he should or shouldn't be doing with his girlfriend." Joe peered at Kevin from behind my shoulder, giving him a death stare. Kevin rolled his eyes. " Yeah, okay. But Joe, better make sure you know what you're doing." Joe laughed softly. " Don't worry bro, i know exactly what im doing."

3 hours later

Selena's POV

I looked around the dance floor, trying to find Demi. With the loud pounding music, the mosh pit of people grinding, and smoke, it was almost impossible to see my own hand in front of me. The only glow was coming from the flickering strobe light, and i clumsily made my way to the EXIT sign, hoping to find Demi outside. I pushed the heavy metal handle, and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. Behind me the music was only a baseline, a faint sound, and finally i could hear myself think. I sat down on the curb, and called Demi. No answer. I heard footsteps walking towards me, and looked up hoping to see my best friend. Knowing my luck, i wasn't surprised to find Nick Jonas leaning down to sit beside me.

"Hey stranger" Nick said, giving me that heart melting smile of his.

"Hmm.. fancy running into you out here huh?" I said, taking in all of him.

"Yeah. I don't know if you can help me out. I'm looking for my best friend, have you seen her?"

"I'm not sure, what's she like?" I asked him, looking confused.

"Well. She's got long dark hair, eyes I could get lost in. The cutest little button nose I've ever seen, and a smile that I'd die for. Great legs, too." He added with a smirk. I tried my best to breathe. Nick Jonas feels the same way as I feel about him. Okay, maybe he's not in love with me, but this is DEFINATLY a start, right?

" Wow. She sounds beautiful. She's pretty lucky to have a guy like you as a boyfriend. Well- i mean, not a BOYFRIEND, just like a guy-friend. You know, who listens. Well- i mean, not LISTENS, but is there too-"

" Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Nick said, scooting closer to me, so that our arms were brushing. He leaned down, brushed my cheek with his hand and pulled me into him. I closed my eyes, and felt my lips reach his. This was the best feeling in the world. I was kissing Nick Jonas. I had dreamed about this for months, and NOW IT WAS HAPPENING. Wake up, Sel, CONCENTRATE.

I felt his tongue graze my lower lip, and i parted my mouth, gladly letting his tongue do whatever it wanted with mine. I wrapped my fingers around his neck, bringing us even closer. His other arm slid across my waist, pressing my chest against his. I gently pressed my tongue against his, and he slowly moved his in circles, creating a rhythm i could keep up forever. My fingers tangled in his hair, and he intensified the kiss. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths now, and my heart was beating so fast i thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I pulled away for air, keeping my forehead pressed into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent that I loved. I kept my head there for a while, panting as he buried his face into my hair. He rubbed my back in circles, and i lifted my head up, meeting his gaze. He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face, and i let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sel?" Nick asked looking worried, putting his strong hands behind my neck. "Nothing. I'm amazing. You just have no idea how long I've been waiting for that" I said, gazing into his warm chocolate eyes. I felt his thumb on my cheek. " Probably just as long as I've been dreaming of doing it?" He said. "So, about tomorrow.." Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously, like he always did when he was thinking about something. " I think the beach would be the perfect place for a first date, don't you Mr. Jonas?" Nick stood up smiling, and took my hands, lifting me up. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2 Go Get Your Man

Chapter 3. Go Get Your Man

*Later that night, Selena is lying in bed*

Bzzzz. Bzzz. I heard my blackberry vibrating. Just as i was about to fall asleep. I picked it up: 1 New Message. I clicked read.

Still awake? Or are you getting your beauty sleep? - Nick

I smiled to myself and almost fell off my bed. He was honestly adorable. I quickly texted back: Can't fall asleep, thinking about you too much ;). I waited for a reply.

Bzzz. Well dream about me. It can't compare to tonight but tomorrow will be even better. Sleep tight beautiful girl 3 - Nick. Could I have a sweeter boyfriend? Well- I shouldn't say boyfriend. He hasn't technically asked me out yet, but I'm hoping he will tomorrow. I put my blackberry in it's charger and turned on my side, snuggling into the pillow. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as snuggling into Nick, but I fell asleep quite easily thinking about him.

Nick's POV

I woke up excited. I jumped out of bed into the shower and washed myself quickly. I used the body wash I knew Selena couldn't resist, and spent quite a while letting the warm water fall over me thinking about her. I looked down and realised i was a bit more "excited" then i had thought, if you catch my drift. I dreamed about Selena, and i guess it had been rather vivid. I brought my hand down to my dick and pumped. I'd much rather have Sel doing it, but that wasn't an option right now. I finally reached my peak and shot my load down onto the shower mat, then washed away the little puddle. I turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to my closet, frustrated with what I found. Is there a certain outfit a guy's suppose to wear when asking a girl to be his girlfriend? After about 10 minutes of throwing pretty much the entire reminance of my closet on the floor, i decided on dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain white v-neck. I went down the stairs, grabbed an apple and made my way out to Selena's. I wonder if she'll say yes.

Selena's POV

Just as i was brushing my teeth, I heard the doorbell ring. I lightly tousled my hair, letting my brown waves fall right over my shoulders. I was wearing light jean shorts, and a plaid shirt tucked in. My makeup was bright and colorful, just like my personality. Nick BETTER like it. I grabbed my purse and sunglasses, and gave Demi a hug. "Good luck girl. Remember what I told you- if he brushes your hand he wants to hold it. Let him pay. And if he kisses you, don't stop until he does. Oh and-" I cut my best friend off before she gave me a giant list I'd never remember. " Dems! I got this okay? I've only been rehearsing it for 6 months!" Demi blushed and pulled me in for another hug. " I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm just so EXCITED for you Sel! I pulled back and smiled at her. " I know" I said laughing. " I'll tell you everything when i get back tonight okay? Have fun with Joe" She nodded and shoved me out the door. " Go get your man!" I waved from behind and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 You Can't Get Rid Of Me

Chapter 3. You Can't Get Rid Of Me

There was Nick, looking as hot as ever. Plain white v-neck, which made his tanned, muscular arms look amazing, and his dark skinny jeans, which just fit him exactly right. I jumped into his arms and he tightened them around my waist, squeezing me as tight as he could. When I pulled back Nick's eyes scanned from my eyes to my feet, which made me a bit self-conscious. " You look great, Selena. Ready to go?" Nick asked me, already taking my hand. " Yeah of course! Thanks, Nick. You don't look too bad yourself" I said laughing. He opened the car door for me and walked around to the other side before getting in the driver's seat. He revved the engine, and backed out. I placed my hands in my lap, since I didn't know what else I was supposed to do with them. Nick glanced over at me, studying my face carefully. It was an awkward silence, so I decided to break it. "So Mr. Jonas, where exactly are you taking me?" I looked over at Nick, trying to look for a hint in his facial expression, but all I got was a smirk and a "you'll see".

I turned the radio on, and I quickly recognized "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston on the hit station. It was just at the chorus and I started dancing in my seat, rapping out the lyrics. After about 30 seconds, I realized Nick was right next to me, staring at me like I had just lost my mind. I lowered the music. " What? Have you never seen a girl dance before, Nicholas?" I asked squinting my eyes, pursing my lips together. He shook his head. " Never like that. You're a freak." I laughed. "But a freak that just happens to be your best friend. You can't get rid of me Nick, face it!" He kept his eyes on the road, while reaching out and lacing his fingers with mine. " I would never dream of getting rid of you. Ever." I looked out the window and smiled to myself, and I felt Nick give my tiny hand a squeeze. The rest of the way there we didn't talk. It wasn't the least bit awkward.

Nick's POV

I couldn't wait to show Selena the beach I had found. It had always been one of her favourite places to go to clear her head and think, I had learned that a year ago.

*Flashback*

"Selena! There you are, We've been looking for you all over the place for an hour! Why are you-" I squinted and saw Selena, feet in the sand, head on her knees, looking straight into the ocean. I jogged over to her, and realized she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face, her dress was soaked. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap, while she cried into my chest. She kept on crying until she shook, and the tears stopped. She was sniffling, taking big deep breaths. I stroked her hair, "Shh. It's okay." We sat there in the sand, not saying a word for what seemed like forever. Then, finally she looked up at me. "How did you know where I was? I told you I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't be with him. He was wrong for me Nick! And all those bruises, I just- I couldn't let him h-hurt me anymore Nick, I had to do something and-" I rubbed my thumb up and down her cheek, wiping away the dried tears and mascara stains. " I know, Sel. It's okay, you did the right thing. We're gonna be okay. I'll be here when you need anything. If it's 3 am and all you need is a hug I'll be there, okay? I'm not gonna leave you." She took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh and I knew where you'd be because your desktop backround is always you on this beach. Figured I'd give it a try" I added, giving her a reassuring smile. She looked right into my eyes and put her head on my shoulder. " You know me better than anyone else, Nick. You're my best friend." She whispered so softly it was hard to make out. That was the day I knew there was no relationship that could ever compare to ours.

*End Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4 Wish I Could Help With That

Chapter 4. Wish I Could Help With That

I pulled up behind an abandoned house, and went to open the door for Selena. She stepped out, looking around her. " Nick, where the hell are we?" I gave her a wink. " Trust me." I began walking around the house, and she followed. We began walking down the sidewalk side by side, and I saw her glance around her, trying to figure out where I'd taken her. She looked confused. I let my arm dangle next to hers, and lightly grazed her hand. She immediately grabbed onto mine, and I sped up, almost running. She was panting, trying to catch up with me. " Hang on there, Jonas. What's the rush?" She turned the corner, and her eyes lit up. " Oh my god Nick! Did you do all of this? I turned to her. " Well, yeah, I mean. I wanted this to be the perfect first date" I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans. She gasped, her eyes darting across everything: the boardwalk, the swings, the blanket, the picnic basket in the sand. " I can't believe this! She turned to me, as if I was joking. " Thank you so much." She added, running over to the shore, and kicking off her sandals. She stepped into the water and closed her eyes, enjoying every second of it. I walked towards her, taking off my converse and stepping in behind her. I slid my hands around her waist. " I knew you'd love it here." I whispered to her, putting my chin on her shoulder, and closing my eyes too. I can't remember how long we stood there, water up to our ankles, breathing in the ocean, soaking up the sun.

Selena turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed up against me. I leaned down and kissed her, and she smiled into my lips. We stood there kissing, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist, getting my shirt wet. She murmured against my lips. " Mmm, I think you'd be better off without it anyways. It's getting in the way." She smiled and jumped off me, putting her hands underneath my shirt, and pulled it off. " Selena, what do you think you're doing?" I asked nervously. " You didn't bring me to a beautiful beach and expect us NOT to go swimming, did you?" She said, tracing her fingers up and down my chest, moving closer to me. " Well, problem is, neither of us have bathing suits, and-" She cut me off. " Nicholas, there is not a single other soul on this beach, and you aren't wearing white boxers." I glanced down, knowing she was right. " I don't see the problem." She added, taking off her own shirt. She was wearing a light purple lace bra. My boxers weren't the problem. The tent in them, however, was. I gulped, and Selena reached down, unzipping her tiny denim shorts. Knowing her, she would have a maching set. Lace. She turned to me, and nodded. I undid the clasp of my belt buckle, and pushed down my jeans, throwing them into the sand next to her clothes. I looked down, hoping my "excitement" wasn't too obvious, but she wasn't looking there. She was looking straight into my eyes.

I walked through the water towards her, and she took my hand, leading me deeper and deeper until I was up to my waist and she was up to her chest. She began treading water, as I watched her, and she swam over to me. " You know, Nick, I have to tell you.." She began, wrapping her arms around my neck, jumping up onto me again. If she had been light on land, she was 10 times lighter in the water. I wrapped my arms around her waist, careful not to touch anywhere she didn't want me too. I leaned down, but she stopped me with her index finger. " Best. Date. Ever" She smiled, bringing her lips back up to mine. I could kiss her forever, never getting tired of it. She began pressing her chest up against me, and I could feel myself getting bigger.I raised her in my arms, trying not to let my erection press up against her. It would definatly freak her out. To my surprise, she lowered herself back down onto me and mumbled " Wish I could help with that."

She lowered herself back into the water away from me, floating on her back. I was bright red, thinking of how the hell I could relieve myself. "Selena, I'm really-" I stuttered, trying to think of something to say. " Common, Nick. You're a 16 year old boy, and I'm in my underwear. It's fine, I know how this stuff works." That made me feel a bit better. I looked around me. " Well, I mean, how do you want me to- uh, take care of it?" I scratched the back of my neck, furious with myself for being so horny. She laughed. LAUGHED. " Um.. well there's gotta be a bathroom around here somewhere, I mean it's fine if you just..you know" She was standing now, closer to me. This has to be the most awkward situation of my life. And of course it happens on my first date with the girl I've been in love with for what seems like forever. I turned around, towards the house. Beside it I saw the sign for the bathroom. I turned back to Selena who was looking at me. " Um. Right. Well I'll.. be right back, then?" She nodded slowly, unsure of if I really was going to leave her while i went to jack off in some public bathroom. Kill. Me. Now. I walked across the sand, not daring to look back at her. I was humiliated enough.


	5. Chapter 5 More Than Friends?

Chapter 5. More Than Friends?

Selena's POV

I watched Nick move out of the water and through the sand, while he quickened his pace, trying to reach the bathroom as soon as he could. Okay, so maybe I hadn't seen that coming, but it was kind of cute. After all, I WAS in my underwear, and I hadn't exactly bought them for comfort, if you get what I mean. I just didn't know he'd be seeing that much of me today. I stepped out of the water and laughed softly. At least I'd remember this date forever. I slid my clothes back on, knowing it probably wasn't the best idea to be standing there soaking wet in my underwear when Nick had just taken care of himself. I lay down on the blanket, and closed my eyes. I tried to focus on relaxing, and trying to tan instead of fantasizing about what Nick was doing right now. It would have been amazing if I had done it for him, but he would never ask that of me, and I wasn't ready for that on the first date. I promised myself I'll make it up to him though... one day.

I lay there with my eyes closed, my body being dried by the sun, when i felt a body laying down beside me. I rolled onto my side, and saw a very tense Nick doing up his belt buckle, staring right up at the sky, arms by his sides. I smiled, knowing it wasn't the right time, but he was so adorable and awkward I couldn't help but laugh. He grimaced, eyes still focused on the sky, not making eye contact with me. He swallowed. I knew how uncomfortable he must feel right now, but I honestly had no problem with it. I put my hand on his cheek, and pulled him down to look at me. His eyes darted across everything, refusing to meet my gaze. I pressed down harder, forcing him to look at me. "Nick, honestly don't be embarrassed. It's completely normal, it happens, I'm not shocked." I said softly, and genuinely. He furrowed his eyebrows, and let out a sigh. I started again- " Hey, it's me here. If anyone should be okay with it, it's me. I think you're adorable and now I know you don't think I'm a disgusting ugly girl. Now I have PROOF you've hit puberty!" I added jokingly, hoping it would cheer him up. He smiled meekly, letting out a very non- convincing laugh. "Let's just talk about something else, we'll forget this whole thing." I suggested, wanting this awkwardness to end. He spoke, his voice unsure. " I don't really wanna talk right now, Selena."

Okay, this is my last shot. I crawled over to him, and straddled him. He took a deep breath, and lifted his arms to my waist. " I know something we can do that doesn't involve any talking" I said pouting, and gave him a wink. I placed my hair over to one side, and he put his hand on my neck. I leaned down and closed my eyes, knowing that in a second all the awkwardness would disappear. I didn't hesitate in sliding my tongue into his mouth. He accepted and started swirling his tongue in my mouth, while I did the same to his. He flipped us over, him hovering over me. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing his face closer to mine. I pressed up against him, and he put his hands underneath my shirt, tracing my stomach. I laughed into our kiss, whatever he was doing was tickling me. He took his hands out and gave me a light kiss, before rolling back onto his side. We turned to look at each other, and i smiled, resting my hand on his chest. " Selena, I know this was probably the farthest thing from the perfect first date." He reached down and took my other hand in his. Then he started again. "But I really really like you, I have for so long and I want to see you again, as more than friends."

He held onto my hand tighter, anticipating what I was going to say. I looked straight into the eyes that I loved. " I'd really love that Nick. Practice makes perfect" I added laughing. He didn't laugh with me. He pushed my bangs out of my face, and cupped my cheek. " Will you be my girlfriend?" He pursed his lips, staring at me. " I can't believe you're actually asking me this." I said smiling. " Well, will you?" He didn't take his eyes off me. " Yes!" He finally let out the smile he was holding back. He pulled me into him and stroked my hair. I inhaled, trying to engrave this moment in my memory, trying to take in I was Nick Jonas' girlfriend. Trying to believe I went swimming with him in my underwear. Trying to breathe. I lay my head against his muscular chest. "Nick?" I whispered, trying not to ruin our perfect little moment. "Mhmm?" He replied, his hand moving from my shoulder to my waist. " A-about before.. I promise, I'm gonna make it up to you." I squeezed my eyes shut, praying I hadn't made things awkward again. He chuckled softly. " Okay, Selena. But there's plenty of time for that, you know?" I snuggled into him. " I know."


	6. Chapter 6 Best Date Ever

Chapter 6. Best Date Ever

We stayed on the beach the rest of the morning, ate the lunch Nick had made (which included chocolate covered strawberries) and then talked and swam for the rest of the afternoon. It was starting to get dark out, and i was soaking wet, so Nick drove me home. We talked the whole car ride too, and then Nick pulled into my driveway. He stayed in his seat instead of getting out and opening my door for me, so I leaned out and opened my door myself. " Selena, hang on!" Nick said, and I leaned back towards him. " You didn't think I'd let you leave just like that did you?" He asked, looking concerned. I looked at him. " Well, I don't know I mean-" His lips cut me off, hard and passionate. I kissed back, returning every ounce of want and need he was showing me. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pushing my tongue hard up against his. He got the message and pulled me in even closer, until our mouthes were moving in synchronization. I pulled away when i could feel my lips getting chapped, and moved down to his jaw. I delicately kissed up to his earlobe. " Call me tomorrow" I whispered giving him one rough kiss on the lips and opened the door of his car. I took out my keys and opened the door, and then turned around. I saw Nick looking at me from inside his car, and I blew him a kiss. He smiled and drove off. Once inside and up the stairs, I kicked my shoes off and flopped onto my bed. I heard the bathroom door open and Demi walked out. " Selena! Oh my god tell me everything. Did he ask you out? Where did he take you? How far did you go with him? Oh my god." I looked up at her, smiling, and twirling my hair around my finger. " Well!?" She asked impatiently. I grinned even wider. " Best. Date. Ever."

I fell asleep at 3 am, practically ontop of Demi. We watched movies and ate ice cream while I told her every detail of my day with Nick. She had a laughing fit for about 10 minutes when I told her about Nick's little "problem", but she thought it was cute too. She and Joe had had the talk. About sex that is. She told me she wants to sleep with him really badly, but is scared he'll regret it afterwards. I don't know if Nick and I will ever sleep together, since he has a purity ring and all. But if Joe is willing to break his promise so easily, maybe Nick will ease up too. I've always pictured my first time with Nick before he even knew I liked him. So now maybe that everything is out in the open, we could talk about it..

Nick's POV

I was in my room strumming random chords, hoping I could get something out of it, when I heard a knock on my door. " Come in," I said, putting my guitar back on its stand. " Hey Nick-o" Joe said, sitting in my chair across from my desk. "Hey" I said smiling. He spun around once in my chair before leaning forward. " So how did it go? What'd she say?" He asked anxiously, he'd probably been waiting for me to come home. " She said yes." I replied blandly. I didn't want him to ask too many questions, especially not about the beach. " Dude, common. What happened? Did she like it?" He asked spinning around again. " Yeah, she loved it." I replied, scratching the back of my neck, hoping he'd just give me a pat on the back and leave. " Nick, what's wrong? You should be ecstatic right now! You've been thinking about this for what, 6 months now?" Joe practically yelled. " I am ecstatic! It's just- it's nothing.." I said picking my guitar back up. " Nick, common. Just tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone else, not even Kevin."

He stared at me, I could tell he was serious. I knew I'd have to end up telling him. " Okay, okay. It's just, today at the beach, Selena thought it would be a good idea to go _swimming_." I stopped, hoping he'd understand and not make me say it out loud. He looked at me, confused. " Dude, what are you talking about? Thats awesome!" He sounded unsure at the last part, clearly he did not understand. " Well, yeah it was.. but she didn't have a bathing suit, and neither did I.. and it was _lace_, I mean.. you know?" He stared at me for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened up wide. I think he got it. " You did _not_ get hard. Nick please tell me you didn't." I looked down and shrugged. " Wow." He laughed softly. " Well did she, you know. Take care of you?" He raised his eyebrows, anticipating the answer. " Joe! It was the first date you really think I'd even suggest it? Let alone she would OFFER?" I glanced at him briefly, knowing he found this whole situation hilarious. Just hilarious.

"Bro, that sucks I'm really sorry. Did you just do it in the water or what? Was she watching?" I looked at him sternly. " Of course not, Joe! I went to the bathroom okay? Can we stop talking about this now?" I got up and opened my door for him, inviting him to get up and leave. He stood up and walked over to me. " Look, Nick. It's normal. Knowing Selena she'd probably find it funny." I let out a short laugh, trying to get off this topic. He put one hand on my shoulder. " 20 bucks she'll blow you on the 10th date." He laughed and elbowed me lightly. I laughed with him, I didn't want to think about that, I wasn't going to pressure her into anything. She'd do it when she's ready. Then, without thinking twice, I shook Joe's hand. " Lemme know your progress, bro." Joe said walking out of my room, closing my door behind him. I lay down on my bed and put my hands behind my head, thinking. Thinking about today, about tomorrow. And the next 10 dates.


	7. Chapter 7 Nine Dates and Counting

Chapter 7. 9 Dates And Counting.

Nick's POV

I was on my way to Selena's for our 9th date in 2 months. Things had been going great. Some dates had been to the park, my house or her apartment with Demi. There wasn't one thing I didn't love about her. I knew practically everything about her know, if I hadn't before. But the things she shared with me now that we were together were different than they had been before. Now, I didn't just know her favourite colour. I know about her fears and her dreams. I know what she thinks about everyday before she goes to bed, I know what perfume she wears. If we can't be together, we text. All day. And we iChat. And there's the telephone. I can't even explain whatever I feel around her, but it's the best feeling in the world. I never want it to go away. As for the physical part, that's not too bad either. The farthest we've gone is that day at the beach, and it hasn't been easy to control myself. Each time I feel myself getting hard we have to stop, because I am not gonna get up and go to the bathroom every time we're together. She hasn't offered anything yet, but it doesn't matter to me that much. After all, to win the bet with Joe, I still have one date left. Even though, honestly I was hoping something would happen tonight. I was going over there, and Demi was with Joe which meant no interruptions. I pulled into her driveway and rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps running down the stairs, and the door swung open. I wrapped my arms around Selena, who was in a short white dress, her hair straight and down. She gave me a light kiss, and then took my hand. She sat me down at her kitchen table, before putting her hands over my eyes. " Promise no peeking, Nick." I smiled. " Promise." She slowly removed her hands and I kept my eyes closed. I heard the oven being opened, and smelled my favourite thing. " I worked REALLY hard on this Nick, so no opening until I say so, okay?" She put whatever it was on a plate, I was guessing, and put in down in front of me. The inhaled deeply and the smell of the warm pizza was much stronger. " Please, can I open now Sel?" I asked anxiously, I was starving. " Okay, okay." I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the perfect pizza still steaming in front of me. I have the best girlfriend in the world. She cut it, and I took 3 slices. " Easy, there mister. We have time." She said laughing. I bit into a slice and closed my eyes, chewing. I was in heaven. " Selena, why did you do all this? How long did you spend making this?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. She bit her lip. " Because I'm the best girlfriend in the world, that's why!" She bit into her own slice, and we just ate for a while. " Nick, can I ask you something?" I finished chewing and swallowed. " Sure, go for it." She smoothed her hair. " Do you think, that there's one person in the world you're supposed to be with?" She swallowed, and looked at me. I thought about what she had asked. I decided to go for it. " Yeah, I do." I smiled, looking into her big brown eyes. " And, if that person is already in your life, you should risk everything for that person.. right?" I thought about that too. " Selena, what's this about?" I asked her. She shook her head. " I don't know, I was just thinking, about us. And I've liked you for so long Nick. I've just been thinking about what I would do if I didn't have you. Not just as a boyfriend, but in my life at all. And I'd just be lost. I want to know that you'll never leave me. Even if things don't..work out between us as a couple, I need to know you'll always be my best friend." She looked down at her plate, and I took her hands in mine.

"Selena, I would never ever just cut you out of my life. I couldn't, because you're such a big part of it. I of all people know that feelings change, and people change. But I'm 100% sure my feelings about you are not changing anytime soon. And to know that yours won't either, that's good enough for me, at least for now. I'd risk everything for you." I squeezed her hands which made her look at me. She smiled briefly. " Trust me. They aren't." She looked at me before getting up and taking both our empty plates and putting them in the sink. " You wanna watch a movie?" She asked me, drying her hands. I stood up. " Yeah, sure. Please not a chick flick. Please." She laughed. " You know you secretly like them, Nick. Besides, last time you made me watch transformers. And forgive me for not getting as excited over explosions and girls half naked as you." I felt myself getting red. " Hey! Every man on planet earth loves cars and Megan Fox, okay? I'm not the only one!" She giggled. " Sure you're not, Nicholas."

She started walking towards the steps, but I caught her around the waist and picked her up. " Hey! Put me down or I'll bite you!" She squealed, trying to wriggle free from my grasp. " Now now, Selena. Remember what we learned? Biting is not nice." I said teasing, giving her hips a squeeze. She pouted. " Nick, please. I'll do whatever you want. We can watch some crappy action movie if that's what it takes." I smiled. " Okay, good enough." I put her down, and she ran up the stairs into her room. As i walked through her doorway, I saw she was already on her bed, eyes focused on the T.V, until she looked up and saw me. I walked towards her. " Okay, what did you put in?" I lay down beside her. " The Notebook." She grinned, crawling towards me. I groaned. " Selena, no! That's every guy's most hated movie!" I closed my eyes, dreading the next hour and a half of pure fluff and probably Selena crying because it's " really cute, that' all". She put her head on my shoulder. " But it's every girl's favourite movie. Common, Nick. Every couple has watched it together at least once! Please." She pleaded in her best baby voice. I couldn't resist that. " Fine. Don't blame me if I fall asleep." She smiled. "I won't."

An hour into the movie, I was starting to get bored. It wasn't that bad, but I didn't get worked up over the whole plot. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl. They fall in love. I wasn't really concentrating on the movie, I let my thoughts take over. I was day dreaming for a bit, until I felt Selena squeal and snuggle into me. I looked from her to the T.V. Then I realized it was a sex scene. I was guessing Selena was uncomfortable with it because she started drawing random pictures on my stomach through my shirt. She lowered the volume on the T.V, and looked up at me. " Nick." I faced her. " Mhmm?" She crawled on top of me. " Just for the record, I'd risk anything for you, too." I smiled at her, and leaned forward. Our lips met, and I put my hands around her waist. I slid my tongue in her mouth, waiting for her to react. She pressed her tongue against mine, and I began the rhythm we both knew so well. She followed the slow, wet circles around my tongue, and began undoing the buttons on my shirt. I pulled it off from around my shoulders, keeping our lips attached. She broke the kiss, reaching her arms above her head, and nodded. I got the O.K, and pulled her shirt off.

She leaned back down, pressing her breasts against me. I knew I had to take it slowly, I didn't want to ruin anything by getting hard. I flipped us over, supporting my weight on my hands, kissing her neck. She traced up and down my neck, making the little hairs stand up. She pulled my lips back up to hers, and deepened the kiss. I slid my hands from around her waist to the clasp of her bra. I know I was pushing my chances, but I had been pretty patient. I pulled away, looking straight into her eyes, asking for permission. She leaned forward and kissed my collarbone. I took that as a yes, and unhooked her bra. As I slid it off her, she lay back down, looking at me. I stared back at her, and let my eyes wander down her body. My gaze fell upon her perfect breasts, firm and round. She swallowed, still looking at me. I leaned down resting one hand on her waist, one on her right breast. " They're perfect, just like you." I kissed her neck once more, massaging her breast, letting my thumb flick across her nipple. She breathed in deeply, tangling her fingers in my hair. I brought my mouth down to where my hand was currently placed, and started licking her nipple. She breathed in again, her chest rising. I massaged her left breast with my other hand, and alternated between them, leaving wet kisses. Selena let out a small moan, and it sent me over the edge. I instantly got hard, and pulled my mouth back to hers, hoping I could handle it. She brought her bare chest against me, her hard nipples pressing into my skin. She moved up and down, intensifying our kiss. My hands were everywhere now. Her neck, her breasts, her ass, while she nipped and sucked right below my collar bone, making me groan. I felt my erection pressing against her thigh.

I took both my hands off her breasts, and lifted myself off her, prying her lips from where she was currently leaving her mark. She brought one hand behind my neck, and stared into my eyes, a look of concern on her face. " I can't do this anymore, it's driving me crazy." I told her, knowing I wouldn't get what I wanted tonight. She raised her eyebrows and looked down at the tent in my boxers. I knew she wouldn't want to, so I sighed and got up, heading towards the bathroom. " Nick, wait." I turned around, looking at my topless girlfriend, hands on her stomach. " I promised I'd make it up to you." She said quietly, staring at my erection. I gulped. " Come here". I lay back down on her bed, and looked at her. " Are you sure? I don't want you to if you're not ready. I can wait." I said firmly, wanting to make it clear. " I want to."

She kissed me, before scooting down in between my legs, putting both hands on the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down. I raised my hips, allowing her to pull them off entirely. She stared at my penis, and then back up at me. I smiled quaintly, trying to even my breaths. She placed her soft hand at the bottom of my shaft and stroked me once, looking up at me to see my reaction. I let out a deep groan, letting her know what she was doing was very alright. Her eyes opened wide, and she stroked me again, watching me moan in satisfaction. She continued pumping, feeling me grow in her hand. I closed my eyes, letting my body enjoy what I had been waiting for for so long. I heard her breathe in loudly, and then I felt her warm tongue lick up my entire length. I shot my eyes open, and saw Selena's head bobbing up and down, taking me in her mouth entirely. What she was doing felt incredible, making me moan. That seemed to set her off, and she increased her pace. She was shoving me in and out of her mouth now, and I put both of my hands behind her head, pushing her down harder. It didn't take long before I knew I was close, and I managed to breathe out shakily. " Selena, baby I'm g-gonna cum." She sucked me once more before replacing her mouth with her hand, and pumped, looking nervous and unsure of what was going to happen next.

I felt myself tighten and then release, and a stream of white liquid shot into her hand, some onto her chest. She breathed in, and then smiled, laughing. I leaned back into her pillows, my chest rising and falling, recovering. I looked at her wide-eyed. She chuckled. " It's messy" She smiled. I let out a laugh, her hand was still wrapped around my dick. " Yeah, it is. Um.." She leaned forward, giving me an up close look at her round breasts covered in my sticky cum. " It's warm" She smiled even wider. I stared at her in awe. I didn't think she would react this way. She leaned forward and kissed me, and then pulled away and walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands and wiped my cum off her breasts, and then walked back to me holding a bottle of vanilla lotion. I raised my eyebrows. "What's that for?" I asked her, as she crawled on top of me again. I had pulled my boxers back on, and Selena gave me a naughty look. "Open your hands." I did as I was told.

I cupped my hands out in front of me, and she squirted some of the lotion into them. She bent down, letting her chest rest against mine. I put both hands on her breasts, and began massaging her nipples, rubbing the lotion in. She kept her eyes on me the whole time. Once it was all rubbed in, she kissed all the way down my chest and back up again. I felt her get off me, and lie down beside me, breathing deeply and burying her face in my neck. I hesitantly placed my hand on the small of her back, feeling her soft skin on my rough hands. She kissed me lightly on the lips, before closing her eyes and snuggling into my chest. " I love you." I said fingering the hem of her underwear. She shot up, and looked at me. " I love you, too." We both smiled, and once again I was lost in another familiar kiss.

Selena's POV

Nick closed his eyes as I traced little hearts on his bare chest, breathing in his scent. I looked up at at the beautiful boy that was all mine. I looked back on everything that had happen in the past few hours. Nick had seen me topless, I had tasted him. And he told me he loved me. Things couldn't be better. I lay my head back down on Nick's muscular chest and closed my eyes too. We were both forced to wake up from our day dreams by the vibrating of Nick's phone. His eyes were still closed. "Nick." He stroked my hair, eyes still closed. "Mmm. What." I reached for his iPhone that was still buzzing and put it in front of him. "Your phone." He slowly opened his eyes and took the phone for me, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He said mumbled into the speaker. "Now? Why? You're kidding me. Okay. Okay! Yeah, Later." He pressed the end button and closed his eyes again. "Nick, who was that?" He turned onto his side. "Mmm. Joe. Frankie's gr. 4 graduation was today, and we're having a family dinner." He said slowly, trying to fall back asleep. " Oh." I said, getting up and putting my bra back on. Nick opened his eyes. "Why are you putting it back on?"

He smiled. "Because." I replied. "I have to go to a family dinner with my other boyfriend and this is his favourite bra?" Nick smiled. "It happens to be mine too. What does your other boyfriend look like?" I looked through my closet. " Oh you know. Curly hair, dark brown eyes. He thinks he can sing but he can't. And he's kind of chubby." I teased, picking out a grey skirt and a cream colored blouse. Nick laughed and got up, putting his jeans back on. "Wow. How'd he get you?" I put my clothes on and laughed. "Well, you know what they say. Good things come to those who wait. He waited for about 6 months." Nick slid his shirt on and buttoned it up. " Let's go." He walked out of my room and down the stairs. I went into the bathroom and re-applied my eyeliner and mascara, and put a fresh coat of lipgloss on. My lips were still chapped, but at least now they were glossy. I went downstairs and put my shoes on. I looked out the window and saw Nick already in the car. I went outside and slid in next to him. "Turns out Demi's already there and so is Dani. This will just be one big party." Nick took my hand and we drove to the Jonas house.


	8. Chapter 8 One Big Party

Chapter 8. One Big Party

Nick took my hand and rang the doorbell. Denise came to open it. "Selena! What a pleasant surprise now we have all 3 girls for dinner!" She gave me a big bear hug, and ushered me inside. Nick stepped forward. " Hey mom." He said smiling, kissing her cheek. Nick took off his shoes and grabbed my hand again, leading us to the kitchen counter where everyone was. Demi was eating an apple with Joe's arms wrapped around her waist, and Kevin and Dani were whispering to eachother quietly. Frankie was next to Mr. Jonas who was tossing a salad. Demi looked up and saw us. " Sel! I had no idea you were coming!" She threw her arms around me. Nick turned to Joe. " Great minds, huh?" Joe laughed. "I guess so. Now we have all 3 ladies joining us. What a party" Nick looked back at me and raised his eyebrows. I laughed. " Nick you're honestly such a freak" Demi nudged me. " Don't worry honey, you're NOT the only one with a retarded Jonas for a boyfriend." Joe and Nick turned to each other and crossed their arms, pouting. "Oh common guys. You both know it's true." Kevin said, putting his arms around Dani. " I guess I'm the only one with a normal Jonas, huh?" Dani rubbed her nose against Kevin's, and they kissed.

I walked around to the other side of the counter and gave Nick a hug. He pulled back. " So you'd trade me in for Kevin huh? I see how it is Selena." He lowered his voice. " You just use me as a masseuse and then throw me away?" He laughed. I leaned in close to his ear. " I wouldn't trade you for anyone." I nibbled on his earlobe, and kissed his sweet spot. I felt him tense up, and I pulled away. I turned around to see everyone staring at us. We both laughed nervously, and Demi and Dani both gave me reassuring smiles. Joe narrowed his eyes. He cleared his throat. " Nick, can I uh, talk to you for a minute, I have to show you something in my room." Nick removed his arms from around my waist. " Um, sure.." Nick said squeezing my shoulder. " Be back soon, baby." I shrugged and went to go help set the table with Demi and Dani. Kevin followed his two brothers.

Nick's POV *Upstairs in Joe's Room*

I closed the door behind me, and crossed my arms. " What's up, Joe". He looked at Kevin, and then back at me. "You tell me, Nicholas." He smirked. I walked up to him and stared at him. " I think you owe me 20 bucks." I smiled, and stared at me in awe. Kevin looked at both of us, clearly confused. " I knew it. How was it, man?" I shook my head. " I'm not telling you. Now pay up, bro." He reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He reached in and took out a 20 $ bill and handed it to me. " Thanks." I said, giving him a nod and walking out of his room.

No POV

" What was _that _all about?" Kevin turned to his younger brother. " Kev, our little brother has got some game." Joe laughed to himself, shaking his head. " I don't think I wanna know." Kevin said. " You don't, trust me. Let's go get ready for dinner." Joe turned off the light in his room, and he and Kevin walked downstairs where everyone was already seated at the kitchen table.


	9. Chapter 9 So Soon, Too

Chapter 9. Welcome To The Family

Mr. Jonas told everyone to join hands, and Nick eagerly reached for Selena's, holding onto it tightly, while Selena grabbed Demi's. They all bowed their heads and Paul said a short prayer. Once given permission from Mrs. Jonas, Frankie yelled " DIG IN ". Everyone laughed, and they all began eating. After 15 minutes of mindless chatter, Paul cleared his throat. "So, Selena. You and Nicholas are pretty close now, huh?" Selena looked at Nick, pleading for an answer in his eyes. She turned to . "Um, yeah. I'd say so. We're just trying to let things happen naturally, we're not going to force anything." Nick leaned in and kissed her temple. He rubbed her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Paul nodded. " That's the way to do it. Young love. Cherish it, all of you. Before it's too late and you've got 4 rambunctious boys to look after and clean up." He said light-heartedly, looking up at Denise. " Well, you've done a pretty great job at raising all of them, you've been blessed with the best boys." I replied, looking up at Nick, who smiled and turned to his mother. " Yeah Mom, I mean no one knows how Frankie's gonna turn out but I know that Joe, Kevin and I are the definition of perfect." Joe looked at Nick, giving him a high-five. Denise smiled. "Well, I can't wait to see you all happily married with your own children. Although, I do not enjoy the thought of being a grandmother. I'm too young."

Kevin looked at Daniella, and nodded his head. " Guys, we have something to tell you." Paul put down his fork, and crossed his hands. Staring at Kevin, he signaled for him to continue. All the couples looked at each other. Nick and Selena were confused, Joe and Demi were smiling, and Dani looked at Kevin nervously. " What is it, you two? Just say it already!" Denise spoke anxiously. " Well, last night, I asked Danielle to marry me." Everyone gawked at the two, except Denise, who had the biggest smile on her face. Selena looked at Demi, who mouthed an " Holy Sh*t " back to her. " And she said yes." Kevin grabbed Dani's hand. " Honey, that's GREAT! I'm so happy for you two!" Denise said, looking at her husband. " We're all extremely proud of you!" Mr. Jonas said, much more calmly. "Dani! This is so great! Can we I be a bridesmaid?" Selena squealed, turning to Dani with a wide grin on her face. Dani laughed. " Of course! Wh-"

" I want to be one, too! Can we both be? Please?" Demi interrupted, looking at Dani with a dazed expression. " Well, obviously. A wedding without you two in matching dresses just isn't a wedding!" All three girls laughed. " Well, when exactly is the wedding? We have so much to plan, Danielle! I'll get a book, you won't have to worry about anything!" Denise said earnestly." Well, we really want to have an August wedding, the weather is perfect, and and it's right after Dani's birthday, so-" Kevin was interrupted by his mother. " August! But that's so soon! A month and a half?" Paul spoke. " Don't you think you should think more about this first? A wedding is very complicated, and a month and a half-" Denise interrupted once again. " Oh, nonsense Paul! You of all people know what it's like to be in love. You never want to wait! It'll be perfect, just perfect! Now, let me just talk to you about locations, Danielle, and then of course there's the guest list, and the seating arrangements-"

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" Kevin asked, confused. Paul turned to his eldest son. " Son, believe me. You're only job is to rent a tux, and show up." He smiled, and so did the 3 other boys. Dani turned to Kevin. " Don't worry, I've got this." She gave him a peck on the cheek, before chattering with Denise about everything. Nick stood up, clearing his plate. " Welcome to the family, Dani." Selena, Joe and Demi followed, clearing their plates as well. They were all in the kitchen washing their dishes when Joe whispered something to Demi, and she nodded her head and followed him upstairs. Selena put the plates in the dishwasher, and felt Nick's strong arms wrap around her waist. He was leaving butterfly kisses down her neck, sucking on her collarbone. Selena giggled, and turned to face him. " Married, huh?" "Yeah. It's so soon too.." Selena was deep in thought. She pressed her forehead up against Nick's, standing on her tippy toes. He inhaled, and she spoke. " Do you think it could happen to us?" Nick kissed her forehead. " Anything could happen with us, baby. I'd like to believe that I'll get to be the guy standing on the altar, watching you walk down the aisle in a perfect white dress, knowing you'd be mine forever, but we'll just have to leave things happen, you know?" Selena nodded. " But yes, I think it could definatly happen to us." Nick smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Pretty Much Everything

Chapter 10- Pretty Much Everything

Selena stared at his mouth, and he kissed her before she pulled away.

"Common, we don't want to give your parents the wrong idea. We better get back." She said, taking his hand.

Nick smiled.

" Yeah? And what would that be? That we were fooling around?" He grinned.

" No. That we don't care about the wedding. Well actually, no. That we were fooling around."

" Okay, okay. It's getting late, though. I'll drive you home soon. You must be tired.." Selena smiled at him.

" Yeah, today was quite eventful. But I don't want to sleep alone" She pouted, giving him her best puppy dog face.

Nick looked down at her.

" You want me to come over? I don't think that would go over too well with the parents. I'll see you first thing tomorrow, I promise."

Selena nodded.

" Yeah, okay. You're right, that would most DEFINATLY give them the wrong idea."

Nick blinked.

" Yeah. Maybe soon they'll trust me enough to let me spend the night. You have no idea how badly I want that, Sel."

Selena's eyes widened.

" It's every girl's dream to wake up next to the boy she loves. With his arms around her."

Nick grinned.

" We DO spoon like no one else, it's true."

" All our practice paid off" Selena replied, lacing her fingers with his. They made their way back to the table, only to sit through another hour of discussions about caterers and place cards, about dresses and flowers. Finally, Mrs. Jonas got up and cleared her own plate, giving Nick and Selena permission to be excused.

" I should be getting back, I think Demi already left. It's pretty late."

Nick nodded, grabbing his jacket and his keys.

" Mom, I'm driving Selena home. Don't wait up!" Denise rushed out of the kitchen still holding paper towel. She waved at Selena.

" Come back soon, honey. It's always a pleasure to have you."

Selena smiled.

" I will. Everything was delicious, thank you."

Denise shook her head.

" Oh it was no problem. Nick, drive safe." She added, giving him a stern motherly look. Nick scoffed.

" Okay mom. Don't you worry." He put his shoes on and opened the door for Selena. Nick started the engine and they drove. Once they got to the apartment, Nick turned to her.

" You know, today was..amazing."

Selena blushed.

" Yeah. Definatly amazing." She looked at him, and he smiled.

" You're so beautiful, please don't ever forget that. You're perfect for me."

Selena's face brightened.

" I won't. I love you, Nick."

This time, it was his turn to blush.

" I love you too." He leaned in, closing the gap between him. Her lips were so soft, so inviting. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and he played with it. Selena's phone began to vibrate, she knew it was Demi, wondering what was taking her so long. She pulled away.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Call me in the morning?"

Nick nodded, licking his lip.

" Yeah. Sounds good. Sleep tight, baby."

Selena smiled.

" I always do after I see you, you know that." She opened her door, getting out her keys, and he waved to her. She blew him a kiss and opened her door.

She took off her shoes, and went upstairs to find Demi and talk to her.

" There you are! Gosh, I left so early I've been sitting here for like an hour!"

Selena put down her purse, and lay down on Demi's bed, ready to catch up with her best friend.

" So what happened tonight, Dems? With Joe and all. Tell me everything!"

Demi giggled, leaning in closer.

" Well, we went a bit further. Now it's safe to say we've done everything except sex."

Selena's mouth dropped.

" What!? He did it? He ate you out?"

Demi nodded, shyly.

" Well, spill! Was it, you know.. good?"

Demi looked at her best friend.

" Selena, I have never felt anything better in my entire life. I never wanted him to stop. It's so much better than fingering or anything. You have to let Nick."

Selena blushed.

" But he hasn't even fingered me. I'm so scared he won't like it. Did you.. you know?"

Demi laughed.

" You mean orgasm? Yeah. It was incredible I couldn't believe it."

Selena looked down, thinking. She was ready. The only question was, was he?

A/N Hey guys. Thank you all so much for not giving up on this story, I havent had access to a computer where I could type for so long! I apologize for the huuuge wait but now I'm back and will be updating as often as possible. Thanks xoxo


	11. Chapter 11 Ready Or Not

Chapter 11- Ready Or Not

Selena woke up early, ready for the day. She jumped in the shower, letting the hot water fall on her. She washed her hair, and shaved her legs. Then she stopped at her pubic area. She had never shaved there before. After all, it's not like she had a boyfriend before who she had WANTED to go down there. And she had definatly never been curious. She thought about it. What could it hurt? If Nick was going to be playing around down there, she definatly wanted to be clean.

Selena pulled out a floral mini dress, and let her hair fall down in beachy waves. She put on some brown eyeliner and Nick's favourite strawberry lip balm. She put her blackberry in her purse, when she felt it vibrating.

"Hello?"

" I'm on my way, be there in 5." She loved the sound of Nick's voice in the morning.

" Okay, are we getting breakfast?"

She heard his soft laugh on the other end of the line.

" My mom made me bring you a muffin. That okay?"

She giggled.

" Well, that depends on what kind. I mean, chocolate chip I can deal with, but if it's cranberry or something, THAT'S a different story, now isn't it?"

Nick laughed.

" Does blueberry work for you, princess?"

Selena smiled, grabbing her wallet and throwing it her purse.

" I think that'll do. For now. I'll see in you in 2." She pressed "end" and ran downstairs, throwing her flip flops on. She couldn't wait to see him. She saw him pull up and went outside, shutting the door behind her. She plopped into the passenger seat, giving Nick a wet kiss. He smiled into it.

"Someone missed me." He mumbled.

"You have no idea."

Selena pulled away, and took the muffin from his lap,taking a bite.

" So, where are we going ?"

He pressed the gas pedal.

" My house is empty. I thought we could just chill there for a bit, then decide?"

Selena smiled. She knew that meant alone time with Nick. They had never talked about boundaries or comfort zones. He had told her he'd wait until she was ready for anything, but he had never been very specific. She hoped to herself he would want to, because she knew that she did.

" Sounds perfect."

They pulled up to his house, and they both went inside. Once inside his room, Nick shut the door behind him and locked it. Selena couldn't help but stare at him. The way his shirt clung tightly to his biceps, or the way his shorts fit him exactly right. How his hair always curled perfectly, easy for her to run her fingers through. He walked to his bed, where Selena was currently residing, on her back fidgeting with her necklace. He lay down next to her and faced her.

" So. What would you like to do? I need entertainment."

Selena turned onto her side, looking at him.

" Well, I put on a pretty good show. If you're up for it." Nick smiled, and pulled her onto his waist, so that she was straddling him. He ran his hands across her waist down to her belly button.

" I'm always up for anything."

She bent down, kissing him passionately. She didn't want to waste time by going slow, she got right to the point in letting him know what she wanted by sliding her tongue in his mouth, already undoing the buttons on his shirt. He sat up, throwing it off his shoulders. She let her fingers trace down the body she knew so well. She got to his groin and slipped her fingers into his pants, lightly grazing the tip of his penis. He moaned softly into her mouth. He pulled her hands out and flipped them onto their sides, so that she was facing him. He pulled one of her legs around his waist, so that their groins were touching. He lowered his hand from her waist to her upper thigh, playing with the hem of her short dress. Inhaling, he slid his hand up and down her thigh, squeezing her ass on the way down. Every time he did, she grinded into him, wanting more. He slid his finger down her slit, through her underwear. She shuddered as his index finger gently rubbed her clit. She inched closer to him, kissing him again. She grinded into his hand, so that he was rubbing her fiercely through her underwear, until she didn't think she could take it much longer. She inched away from him, and he pulled his hand away, placing it back on her inner thigh. Selena panted.

" What are you thinking right now?" She leaned in, giving him a peck.

He looked at her playfully.

" I'm thinking you're panties aren't dry."

Selena blushed and looked away.

Nick dragged his finger up to her ass, sliding both his hands into her underwear, grabbing one cheek in each hand. Selena felt herself give in and mold her body as close to him as possible. She kissed him again, re starting their heated make out. His hand went lower and lower down her ass, until he got to her slit. Selena kissed him harder. He hesitantly ran one finger down it, rubbing her clit with all 4 of his fingers. Selena exhaled. She buried her face in his neck, pressing her pelvis against his hand. He rubbed quickly, and thrust one finger into her opening. She winced, lifting her body up so his finger slid out. Nick breathed in quickly.

" Did I hurt you?" He whispered, sounding concerned.

Selena shook her head into his neck.

" No, it's just sensitive. Gently." Nick nodded.

He traced his fingers up and down, sliding one finger in again, slowly this time. She moaned. He gradually began to quicken his pace, and began shoving his finger in and out of Selena's entrance. She was bucking against his entire hand now, moaning like crazy. She grabbed the hand that was inside her and pushed harder into herself. Nick understood. He gently slid another finger inside of her, and Selena winced. He rubbed her and her body relaxed, letting his fingers take over. He thrust in and out, until she was panting. She began to sweat, and was moaning his name to him. Selena began to shake, her toes pointing. She released her lips from his neck, and threw her head back. She didn't know what this feeling was. She pressed even harder against him, and he rubbed her clit in between his two fingers. She was panting, and he shoved his fingers out of her, focusing on rubbing her now. Her breath hitched, and she tangled her fingers in his hair to keep from shaking. She clutched onto him, her breathing unsteady. Finally her orgasm subsided, and her breath began to even. She slowly untangled her fingers from his hair, and he looked down at her, giving her a kiss. She was panting, and his finger had managed to get back inside of her. She pulled back and he slid his finger out, getting up towards the bathroom. Selena pulled up her panties and closed her eyes, trying to recover. She heard the tap turn on, and then felt a body beside her, pulling her close. Nick kissed her neck.

" You're incredible."

Selena snuggled into him.

" No. I've never felt like that before. I can't believe how amazing it was. Was it, good for you?" Selena closed her eyes, dreading the answer. Had she not done a good enough job shaving? Did he think it was disgusting?

Nick tightened his arms around her.

" It was amazing for me. I love making you happy, and you made me beyond happy yesterday, so I just figured.."

"Yeah. This was good."

" I love you."

" I love you too. I didn't think you'd be ready."

Nick chuckled.

" I've been ready since I met you."


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise

Nick woke up to the sound of Joe's obnoxiously loud singing in the shower. This time it was "Somewhere Over The Rainbow". Not like he was a rockstar or anything, and sang almost every day. Nope. He HAD to sing at the top of his lungs at 9 am. Nick threw off his duvet cover, and went rummaging through his closet for a shirt. He put one on, and marched out of his bedroom towards the bathroom. Joe heard the door slam open.

" Shut the FUCK. Up Joe. It's 8 o'clock in the morning. The rest of the house wants to sleep." Joe laughed to himself. He peaked through the curtain a bit.

" I'm sorry Nick. Not all of us are up until 2:30 in the morning with our girlfriends."

Nick clenched his jaw.

"I'm not in the mood Joe. Just shut up and let us sleep."

Joe laughed again. He found it amusing at how easily Nick got irritated.

" Okay, okay. Sorry bro. Go back to bed. We'll talk about last night when you're in a better mood, okay?"

Nick rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He went back to his room, jumping back into bed and throwing his shirt off, snuggling back into his pillow. From what he could remember, he had been having a good dream. A REALLY good dream. Trying to drift back to sleep, he thought about Selena, and about how it had felt to have her sucking him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and that was arousing him. He was too tired to take care of himself, so he pictured her falling asleep in his arms, the way she had last night. It was the best feeling to him, knowing she was so comfortable with him. She had been comfortable enough to let him explore her body, and he needed her now. He could stare at her forever, listening to her slow even breaths, watching her perfect chest rising and falling. Running his hands all over her silky smooth stomach, down to his favourite part of her. Her ass. The way she squealed whenever and wherever he touched her. How she could say everything with just a look. He'd known her all his life, and yet despite all the other girls he'd been with, he knew he had been missing out. Being with Selena was effortless, easy. He knew he could keep up with it for a while. Thinking of everything about Selena that made him happy, Nick fell back asleep in no time.

He was shortly awoken not by Joe singing, but by the feel of warm hands on his back. His eyes fluttered open, a sigh escaping his lips. He heard a giggle come from behind him, and he knew who the hands belonged too.

" What the hell" Nick whispered groggily, his voice cracking from just being woken up.

" Well good morning to you, too." Selena replied, spooning into him, giving Nick a light peck on his shoulder.

" Mmm, why are you here? Don't you have plans or something?"

Selena snuggled into him. " I thought I'd have some with you. But you seem too tired, I'll just go then." She slowly moved her body away, lifting herself up from Nick's bed. As she was about to put one foot on his carpet, she felt two strong arms around her waist, pulling her back.

" Mmm, come on. Come cuddle."

Selena smiled, hopping under Nick's soft duvet. Nick's arms tightened around her, and she melted into him, closing her eyes.

" Wait." She said, squirming out of his grip, sitting up. Nick opened his eyes once more.

" Nooo come back here." He pleaded.

Selena looked back at him, pulling of her shirt. She reached behind her, unclasping her bra, exposing her breasts to him. Nick smiled, looking at how beautiful she was. She lay down next to him, spooning into him. Once again she felt his muscular arms around her, one of his hands placed on her breast, caressing it gently. They both closed their eyes. She loved the feeling of his warm chiseled stomach against her back. With him massaging her, they both fell asleep.

Nick woke up again around 11:30, with a still-sleeping Selena in his arms. He wished he could see her face. She looked so adorable when she was asleep, just like she had when she was little. He decided to wake her up. His hands were resting on her hips now, so he brought one up to her breast and began massaging. Then he gently sucked on the nape of her neck, letting his tongue tickle her. He felt her press into him, exposing more of her neck to him. He grinned into her skin, sucking harder.

" Mmm just like that. Please don't stop." Selena breathed out, her eyes still closed. She loved these things about Nick. What better way to be woken up. She felt his mouth loosen from her neck, which she didn't like. She took the hand that was currently on her waist, and brought it up to her other breast. He got the hint, and began massaging both of them, bringing his mouth back down to her sweet spot. Sucking gently again, Nick made Selena moan. After he thought she'd had enough, he removed his hands from her breasts and turned her around. Selena felt Nick against her thigh. Nick smiled. He wasn't embarrassed anymore.

" God Nick, what'd YOU dream about?" Selena smiled.

" You, obviously. Sorry, though. It's just..just.." Selena ran her hand through Nick's curls.

"Morning?" She said grinning. Nick nodded.

" Yeah. I've gotta take care of this I have such bad blue balls."

Selena laughed. " Too much information." Nick blushed, and then his face lit up. Selena knew that look all too well. " Nicholas. What is it?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "Let's shower."

PLEASE REVIEW

i want to know whether or not you guys like it. otherwise i'll just go back to my other story. I dont really know where this one is going.

xoxxxoxoxoxox


	13. Chapter 13 Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 13- Here Goes Nothing

Selena looked right at Nick, searching for a hint to whether or not he was joking. Showering. Together. They may be together now, but that didn't mean she wasn't self conscious around him. Sure, he had fingered her. That was under her dress. Him seeing her was a completely different story. What if he didn't like what he saw? If she was weird looking. She was extremely insecure about her body, and especially her privates. It was different with guys, especially Nick. He had a perfect body. Muscular arms, a toned chest, and a rather well developed package. She was starting to sweat, just thinking about the look on his face when she took off her clothes. And that got her to thinking about what Demi had told her. If she didn't even want Nick to see her naked, how could she be ok with him being so close he could touch her? He could lick her? Selena was freaking herself out, forgetting Nick was right in front of her. Not thinking, Selena instinctively buried her face in Nick's neck, catching her breath. Unaware of what had just happened, Nick wrapped his arms around a shaky Selena. He furrowed his brow, going over everything that had just happened in the past 2 minutes. He had watched her face go from happy, to sad, to confused, to blushing, back to sad.

"Sel, what is it? What did I say?" Nick whispered, rubbing her back.

"Nothing. I just. It's stupid." Selena breathed in, loving the smell of him.

" Tell me." He said softly, his words impossible to resist. Selena picked her head up looking into his warm eyes. Nick put his hand on her cheek, soothing her, anticipating an answer patiently.

" I hate my body. And I don't want you looking at it. You're perfect in every way, and I'm not." Selena stated. She was embarrassed and felt childish.

Nick frowned. " That's so untrue, Selena. Don't ever think that."

Selena scoffed. " You always say that, Nick, but I'm not dumb. I know I can't compete with any of those other girls you've been with. I'm not Miley. You say I'm beautiful, but I'm not."

Nick shook his head, his mouth dropping. " Where is this coming from, Selena? I don't tell you those things to flatter you. I say them because I can't help it. You're so goddam beautiful it hurts sometimes. You aren't Miley and thank God for that. You're pale and beautiful with big brown eyes. You're like my own little doll. You've got beautiful long legs and a perfect ass. If there's anything that's perfect about you it's that. Don't you EVER tell yourself you're any less than drop dead gorgeous. I've never wanted someone more. I could look at you forever."

Selena blinked.

"You've never seen me. What if you don't like what you see?"

Nick smiled. " That's what your worried about? I hate to break it to you, but all female parts look pretty much the same."

Selena smacked him. " Go away."

Nick chuckled, hopping off the bed, reaching his hands out to her.

" Let's go get clean." He gave Selena one of his heart-melting smiles, and she immediately stood up, following him into his own bathroom. Here goes nothing.


	14. Chapter 14 Wet N

Chapter 14- Wet N' Wild

Nick turned the shower on, and turned around so Selena wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

" You can turn around you know, we're gonna end up naked together in about a minute " Selena said softly, making it clear she found the situation extremely awkward. Nick blushed, he hadn't put two and two together.

" Uh.. right. Sorry. " Selena looked down at the tiled bathroom floor, slowly removing her sweatpants, leaving her only in underwear. Nick swallowed. He noticed she didn't seem too excited about showering with him.

"You know, Sel. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I just though it would be kinda fun.. I don't want this to ruin anything."

" It won't. You're gonna have to see my body sometime. It might as well be now, right?" Selena flashed him a very non- reassuring smile.

"Well, yes, but I mean, you don't look like you're too excited about taking a hot steamy shower with your boyfriend." Nick opened the shower door and stuck his hand under the stream of water, feeling the temperature.

" I'm sorry, Nick. I really do want to. I'm just so nervous you won't like what you see. You can say you will all you want but I know it won't be what you're thinking." Nick clenched his jaw involuntarily.

" I've really had enough of this, Selena. Why can't you just trust me when I say I will love every single part of you? I understand every girl has insecurities, but I'm your **boyfriend. **You're supposed to feel comfortable with me. I don't want you to hold back." Selena's eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't look at him, she felt ashamed of herself for acting so immature.

" I do trust you, Nick. I just-" He interrupted her, taking a step towards her.

"Look at me." He gently brushed her cheek with his hand, tilting her chin up. " I love you with everything in me, and just tell me if you don't want to do this right now. I can wait, but what I can't handle is you ever doubting yourself."

Selena smiled. The boost of confidence he had given her made her feel absolutely sure of herself. Looking him in the eyes, she took off her underwear, and tossed it on the ground beside her. Nick's gazed down her body, his eyes lingering everywhere.

" Nicholas, aren't you a bit over dressed?" Selena came closer to him, and kissed him. Her fingers found their way down his chest to the waistband of his boxers, and pushed them down. With his semi- erection fully exposed, he grabbed both of Selena's hands and opened the shower door, following her in.

Selena went under the showerhead first, letting the water run over her body. She closed her eyes, letting her body adjust to the temperature. The water was almost scalding; just the way Nick liked it.

" Is the water okay for you? I like them hot." Nick watched his beautiful girlfriend in awe.

"Mhmm. I'm getting used to it."

Nick could feel his erection growing, and wasn't sure what to do with himself. He decided to watch Selena, whose eyes were closed. He didn't want to rush anything by touching her yet. Selena opened her eyes, and grabbed Nick, leading him under the water, his chest touching hers. Nick breathed in deeply, the hot water soothing his muscles. Selena moved her hands all over his toned chest. Her hands reached lower and lower, until she got to his groin. She ran her hands over the tip, and down his shaft, which was now almost painfully erect. Nick groaned. She was so new at this but knew exactly where to touch him.

He supported himself with his hands pressed against the wall, keeping him from losing his balance. Selena kissed his neck, enjoying the new sensation of having the water as a lubricant to facilitate her pleasing him. Selena knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but she wasn't nearly finished with him.

"What do you want me to do to you, Nicholas? Now's your chance to ask." She continued stroking him, her fingers lingering at the tip. Nick breathed out shakily. " A- anything? Oh." He let out another deep groan, needing release desperately. Selena ran one hand across his stomach.

"Mhmm. Name it." She resumed kissing his neck, her hands stopping their current activity. Nick let go of the wall. " Please, Selena." He sighed, looking down at his erection. There was lust in his eyes. Selena nodded, and turned him around, so his back was leaning against the wall, the water running over the both of them. Selena got down on her knees, and kissed the tip of his penis. She took him in her mouth entirely, and pumped with her free hand. The other was on his hip, supporting him. She knew he would cum any second, but instead of replacing her mouth with her hand, she kept sucking. Nick slid down the shower wall, a moan escaping his lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair, deep throating her. Selena tried her best not to gag, but she hadn't been expecting it. She began coughing, and pulled back. With one final moan, Nick exploded on her neck and chest, and stroked her wet hair. Selena stood up, and washed off the sticky remainder. Nick opened his eyes, wrapping a hand around his dick, allowing himself to relax and slow his breathing. Selena kissed his jaw, and he pecked her on the lips. She stroked his face, and his wet curls.

" Better? " She asked with a smirk, her fingers tracing his features. Nick nodded. He spun her around, so that now had her back against the wall.

"Your turn." Nick whispered huskily into her neck. Selena smiled.


	15. Chapter 15 Boundaries

Chapter 15 - Boundaries

Selena eyed her naked boyfriend, curious as to what he was thinking. He towered over her, and kissed her. Her fingers tangled in his wet curls, and her free hand clawed at his muscular chest.

She was so aroused she could barely stand up straight. He grabbed both her breasts and gently squeezed and pinched her hard nipples.

Sucking on her neck, he moved one hand down to rub her. The feeling of Nick's fingers and the hot water pouring down made Selena moan.

Nick smiled, taking pride in the fact he was causing those noises to escape her lips. Nick slowly inserted one finger into her, and gently moved it around inside until she stopped squirming and relaxed into him, her back arching.

Nick wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, and kissed her breasts down to her belly button.

He continued down until Selena brought his head back up to hers, and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

He pulled away and bent down kissing her stomach once more, his hands prying her legs open.

Selena backed up against the wall, her hands pushing Nick's face away, and his finger out of her.

Nick stood up and looked at her with confusion.

"Not now. I'm not ready" Selena said, breathing heavily.

Nick nodded. " Okay. Too soon? " Nick stood under the water, panting.

Selena looked at him and nodded, confirming his question.

Nick reached behind her, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and held it open in front of him for Selena, who was wringing out her hair.

Selena stepped out of the shower and towards Nick, while he wrapped the big towel around her.

Selena shook her head, and unwrapped herself, putting half of it around Nick.

He pulled her close to him, and rubbed the towel all over her, absorbing all the water while she did the same to him.

Once they were both dry, Selena ran back to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Nick followed, and climbed on top of her.

He kissed her, and she smiled into his lips. Nick kissed her neck, and Selena giggled, her body pushing against his.

Nick immediately stopped kissing her when he felt himself at her opening. Selena froze underneath him.

He quickly rolled off her, and walked to his closet to get dressed. Selena put her bra and shirt back on in silence, and walked back into the bathroom to put on her pants and underwear.

After Nick finished dressing himself, he sat down on his bed. He knew she was still in the bathroom, so he decided to wait.

Selena was sitting with her knees against her chest pressed up against the wall of Nick's bathroom, hyperventilating, or so it seemed to her.

Everything had felt so right. Nick's bare skin on hers had felt so right.

She knew she wasn't close to being ready, even though she was absolutely sure she didn't want to take that step with anyone else in the world.

She also knew Nick was probably having a panic attack on his bed right now thinking about what had happened seconds earlier, so she slowly got up and walked back into his room.

She looked straight into Nick's panic stricken eyes. He looked ashamed, as if it was his fault or something.

Selena tentatively sat down beside Nick, brought her legs up on his bed, and crossed them.

Nick stared into her big brown eyes, searching for a hint of regret, or maybe even anger.

Anger would be better than silence. Selena reached out and placed her hand on the smooth material of his shorts.

" It's fine, Nick. Really." Nick sighed.

" It's not fine. I should have been more thoughtful. I know we're not anywhere close to taking that step, Selena. I don't know what I was thinking." Nick looked down at the floor; he couldn't stand to see her face, her reactions to his useless excuses. Selena reassuringly rubbed up and down his thigh.

" It felt kind of… right. " Nick looked back up at her. Was she serious? Selena nodded, as if having read his mind. " Really. I know we can't do it yet, but nothing that made me feel like that could be wrong. It just can't." Nick grinned.

Selena smiled back at him, and Nick grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, covering her with kisses. Selena giggled.

" What?" She laughed, pushing his face away, only to lead him to smother her neck. " What did I say, mister?" Nick pulled away, and touched his nose to her tiny button one.

" You're amazing. "

" Thanks for the update, Jonas." She pulled him on top of her and kissed him passionately, allowing his strong arms to wrap around her waist. His hands found their way under her shirt, and were caressing her smooth abdomen. Selena turned, Nick's lips falling on her neck.

" From now on, " She managed to get out without giggling, " Let's just have some rules? "

Nick murmured into her neck. " Rules are no fun." He brought his face up to hers and stuck out his lower lip, pouting. Selena brought her hands up to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

" Don' t even try that. When you break your promise, I don't want you to have any regrets. I want it to be perfect, thought about before hand. It means the world to me that you'd break it to be with me, I'm not going to squander it. We have to wait." Nick pouted again. "You know I'm right. " She said softly.

Nick kissed her nose sweetly. " Unfortunately, yes. So what are these rules? Just no full frontal nudity allowed? " He raised his eyebrows jokingly.

Selena giggled. " Yes. Otherwise, it would be bad."

" Bad? "

" Very bad." Selena nodded seriously.

" Why's that?" Nick relaxed onto his elbows, his body hovering over hers.

" Because," Selena stroked his cheek softly, her fingers tracing each freckle. " I don't think I'd be able to resist."

Nick pecked her on the lips. " Then don't." Selena leaned back into his pillow, his lips following hers. His tongue parted her lips, and Selena nibbled on his bottom one. He pulled away and ran his index finger over her swollen bottom lip.

" Just joking," He whispered. Selena laughed.

" I thought Joe was the funny one?"

" You thought wrong."

" Well so did you. Thinking you could get with THIS." Selena pointed to her body. Nick smirked.

" Well, first of all. I know you'll give in soon, therefore making me the happiest man in the world. Secondly, last time I checked, you were insanely in love with me?"

Selena laughed. " Oh yeah. RIGHT. Forgot that little detail. But just because about 99% of my thoughts revolve around you doesn't mean I'll give you my virginity. Gosh, Nick. What are you thinking?"

Nick smiled. " Oh. Well then. I guess I'll just take it without permission. I'll get you drunk or something, it'll be perfect."

" You perv! I'm so offended. Trying to steal an innocent little girl's virginity." Selena shook her head in fake disapproval. "Shame on you."

" From what I've learned, I don't think some of the things you do to me are classified as innocent, baby." Nick joked, tickling her back softly.

Selena blushed. " Shut up. " Nick raised his hands in the air, surrendering.

" Hey; I never said I didn't extremely enjoy it."

" Mhmm. I'm sure." Now it was Selena's turn to pout.

" Someone's grumpy."

"Nope."

" PMS?"

" Nope."

" Tired?"

Selena shook her head. " Try again."

" Hungry?" Selena nodded, smiling.

" Me too. Weird.. showering never made me hungry before." Nick gave her one of his rare open smiles, showing his teeth that he was so self-conscious of. It made Selena melt. Nick got off of her, and grabbed her hands to help her up.

" Feel like going out for lunch?"

Selena nodded. " Sure. I want a burger so bad."

Nick groaned. " That sounds so good it's ridiculous. "

Selena sighed. " Your so freaking weird sometimes. " Nick frowned. " Good thing I love you too much to care."


	16. Chapter 16 Bargain

Chapter 16 – Bargain

"Why do you know the words to every single song on the radio? It's creepy."

"YOU'RE creepy." Selena said to Nick in a sing song voice. She was too busy having fun dancing and singing at the top of her lungs to care what he thought of her.

" Oh, ouch. That one really hurt, Sel." Nick made a right hand turn, stopping at a red light.

" You're just jealous, Nick. Sorry you can't handle being in my presence. Must be hard for you." Selena bobbed her head, snapping her fingers extra loud to bug Nick.

" Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? Seriously, woman. Get out of my car." Nick continued to watch his crazy girlfriend perform some dance moves from the 60's.

" Hm... No thanks. I'm actually quite comfortable right here." Selena closed her eyes and rested her head on Nick's shoulder, snoring obnoxiously loud into Nick's ear.

Nick laughed, and bent down resting his lips next to Selena's ear. " Two can play at this game." Selena continued her act. Nick blew in her ear, making Selena jump in her seat, hitting her head on his chin.

Nick winced. " Ow! Your actually retarded."

Selena nodded, rubbing the back of her head. She began laughing hysterically. " I know! Hahahahah"

Nick cocked his head, trying to understand what was so funny about the situation, but Selena's laugh was contagious. They both found themselves dying of laughter side by side. Nick thought to himself, if this was what he would be doing with Selena in 10 years, he would be blissfully happy. Selena could cheer him up without using words. Being together was easy, even when they fought he still wanted her around. Selena's hand was at the side of her head, her face deep in concentration.

" Are you okay, baby? Does it really hurt?" Nick asked, concerned.

Selena pouted. " I think I have a bump! Stupid head."

Nick chuckled at how adorable she was. " Let me see."

Selena leaned her head towards him. " Right here." She said, showing him where it hurt. Nick tenderly grazed his fingers over the spot where Selena's hand was placed, and lovingly pressed his lips to it. Yes, she defiantly had a bump.

" Oh, yeah that's one hell of a bump."

" I hate you, you killed even more brain cells." Selena crossed her arms in frustration. Nick kissed her head once more, and then her forehead.

" All better? Sorry, Sel. "

Selena grinned. " All better. But you're paying for lunch."

Nick smiled, pulling into the parking lot. " Let's go princess." He laced their fingers together, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket.

" We're going through the front?" Selena questioned, stopping.

" Yeah, why? Do you not want to?"

" Well, then won't people know about us? There's going to be paparazzi."

" I know." Nick was usually so cautious about his image, and maintaining it.

" So, then.. are you saying you don't mind people knowing?"

Nick nodded. " I want people to know. I want to tell everyone you're mine."

Selena blushed. " Thanks." She pulled out her glasses too, and they walked into the diner.

One reporter instantly stood up, with a photographer behind him. Flashes went off, catching Nick and Selena off-guard.

"Mr. Jonas. You've recently said in an interview you're unattached. What's your relationship with Ms. Gomez?"

Selena stared at Nick. She wasn't good under pressure, but she knew that Nick was.

" We're just hanging out, enjoying each others company." Nick said nonchalantly.

Selena held her breath. She hoped he wouldn't ask her any questions.

The reporter held the recorder closer to Nick. " You two have been spotted spending a lot of time together for two people who are just friends."

Nick nodded. " Guess it's a good thing she's my girlfriend then."

Selena's mouth dropped. Nick clutched her hand tighter and led her into the diner, dragging her to a booth at the back, facing away from all the reporters.

He took off his sunglasses, looking at her.

" I cannot believe you just did that. Everyone is going to hate me." Selena gushed, crossing her legs under the table.

" Nothing has ever felt better. I didn't like hiding the fact that I was happy with you, that you were the reason I'm in such a good mood all the time. And who could ever hate you?" Nick smiled.

" Oh, I don't know..maybe the thousands of teenage fans who've convinced themselves they're each going to marry you? That all your songs were written about them?"

Nick laughed, crossing his arms. He leaned forward. " Well then, I guess they're going to take the news pretty hard when they find out every single one is about you." Selena smacked him gently.

" This isn't funny! They're going to hunt me down!"

" Guess you'll just have to live with me forever, safe in my bed. I'll protect you."

Selena chuckled. " You have way too many hormones. I think I liked you better when you were too scared to undo my bra. "

Nick leaned back into the booth. " Yeah, you're right. I liked it so much better when I got so turned on I had to leave and jack off in the bathroom."

Selena blushed. " Sorry about that. It was cute, though."

" For you. Personally, I think you do a much better job."

Selena smiled. She liked hearing she knew how to please him. The look on his face whenever she touches him makes her melt. She never knew she could feel so powerful, so content, but that's what being with Nick made her feel like.

" I think we should order, or you'll have a very grumpy girlfriend soon."

They talked all through lunch, reminiscing over the past, questioning the future.

" You know, your birthday's in 2 days." Nick sipped his chocolate milkshake.

" Yep."

Nick raised his eyebrows. " The excitement in your voice is unreal."

" It's just a birthday, I have one every year, you know." Selena leaned back into the booth, picking a split end.

"Well, this is the first one you're spending with me" Nick smiled.

" This is true."

Nick exhaled. " What's wrong."

Selena looked up at him. "What? Nothing."

Nick leaned forward, searching for a hint in her face. "Don't tell me it's something like every year you get older means one less year to spend with me. Because you would come up with something as crazy as that."

Selena blushed. " That easy to read, huh?" She smiled at him.

Nick chuckled. " I've just known you too long."

" Oh no. I'm not getting boring am I?" Selena mockingly gasped.

" The day you get boring is the day I break up with you."

Selena furrowed her brow, her eyes filled with worry.

" You do know that's never, right?"

Selena smiled and leaned forward, kissing Nick softly.

" Just so you know, I have something amazing planned. So suck it up and love it, okay? Do me that one little favour." Nick stood up, helping Selena into her jacket.

"Hmm.. and what's in it for me?"

Nick bent down. " The most exhilarating romantic night of your existence?"

Selena's face lit up. " Deal. "


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday Sex

Chapter 17 – Birthday Sex

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again,_

" Come in".

Nick turned his head towards the door.

" Hey."

Nick set his guitar on its stand, patting the spot beside him on his bed, ushering her to come sit next to him.

" That was pretty." Selena said honestly.

" Thanks. Wrote it about my girlfriend."

Nick smiled, leaning in.

" Yes, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Nick pulled back. " Okay."

His voice was shaky.

Selena licked her lip, thinking about how to phrase this correctly.

" We've been seeing each other for about 6 months now.. right?"

Nick nodded.

" And, I'm completely and utterly in love with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

" What's this about Selena? You're killing me."

Nick eyes darted across her face.

" I guess it's just- It's about my birthday."

" About the surprise? Common, please, you're gonna love it, I know you will."

Selena looked into his warm eyes. " No, no it's not about that."

Nick's features twisted.

" Then what is it?"

" I'm TRYING to tell you! Can you let me try?"

Nick looked down.

" Sorry, go ahead."

" Okay. I guess I'm just trying to say… I'm not ready."

Nick looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. They sat in silence.

" Oh. I'm done now. Please say something."

Selena eyed him, trying to decode his reaction.

Nick scratched the back of his neck. " Well.. I mean I don't think anyone's ready.. but everyone goes through it eventually, Sel."

Selena nodded. " I know, and it's just with you and me, I don't think it should happen just yet. You know?"

Nick nodded. " Well.. I mean.. It's already happened with me, I'm just waiting for you."

Selena's eyes widened. " It's happened with you? "

She couldn't believe this. Nick had already lost his virginity to someone and had never told her.

" Yeah.. it's not a secret or anything." Nick shrugged.

Selena's eyes began to water. She stood up.

" Woah woah woah, baby what's wrong?" Nick stood up beside her, engulfing her in a hug.

Selena could not manage to form any words. She shook in his arms, shocked.

" Listen, baby. All I'm saying is that this is a big milestone in your life, and I don't want you to miss out. It's not every day you turn 18, you know."

He continued rubbing her back.

Selena untangled herself from his arms. She looked into his eyes, her face wet with tears.

" Wh-what did you just s-say?" She wiped some away with the back of her hand.

Nick placed a hand on her wet cheek, wiping away what tears were left.

" I just said I don't want you to miss out on your 18th birthday, it's a big deal. "

" That's what you were talking about? Turning 18?"

Nick nodded. " Well yeah, what else would I be talking about?"

Selena let her head fall in embarrassment, her face in her hands, the tears starting all over again.

" Hey hey hey, no, no more tears. Just talk to me! I don't understand!"

Nick's voice was filled with desperation.

Selena picked her head up, looking at him. " Common, Nick."

He tried to understand the look she was giving him. Then he got it.

Selena sighed, lying down on his bed, hiding her face in his pillow.

He followed her. " I'm sorry. You know I could never look at anyone but you. I've never been close to sleeping with someone other than you. You're everything to me Selena."

He caressed her cheek, turning her to face him.

She could say nothing, so Nick continued.

" I do want to take that step with you, but it's most definitely not now. Or on your birthday, that was not your surprise. Please say something."

Selena looked into his eyes, and inched closer to him, burying her face in his neck. She mumbled something he couldn't make out.

Nick soothed her. " I didn't catch that. Whisper it again?"

She mumbled something again, but her quiet sobs muffled the sound.

" One more time, in my ear."

Selena sat up, her lips grazing his earlobe.

" I love you."

Nick smiled. " I adore you."

" I want you. "

" I need you."

Nick smiled, and pulled her delicate face to him, closing the gap between them. Their tongues met, moving with passion.

Selena was breathing heavily. It was moments like this with Nick that made her want to take off all his clothes and give him everything he wanted. She hated waiting, because she believed that she really was ready for him. She just knew they needed to wait.

Selena kissed him harder.

Nick's hands were everywhere, his touch tender, but rough all at once.

He brought his lips down to her chest, and began unbuttoning her short dress.

Selena happened to be wearing a bra that unhooked in the front, perfect for what Nick wanted.

He undid the little clasp in one swift movement, his hands cupping her breasts gently. Selena pushed up against him.

Nick's tongue circled her chest, sucking everywhere, leaving little red marks here and there.

He moved to her neck, and left her a mark there too. Selena tugged on his shirt, which soon found it's way to the floor.

Nick flipped them over. Selena caressed his muscular chest, bringing her lips back to his.

The feeling Selena had was indescribable. She had never wanted Nick so badly.

She kissed his whole face, before returning to his lips. She was panting, grinding up against him.

Quickly undoing his belt, she shoved her hands below the waistline of his boxers, feeling Nick's warm, now hard member.

She touched him hastily, needing to please him.

Nick cupped her wrists and pulled them away. Selena looked at him, perplexed.

" Let me." Nick looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

Selena didn't have time to contemplate Nick's request, because before she knew it her dress was on the floor, her pink underwear on the floor beside Nick's bed.

His tongue was kissing down her stomach, two of Nick's fingers already inside of her.

His thumb was working in slow circles, quickly arousing Selena more by the second.

Her eyes were closed, her vision was dotted by white specs, her breath shaky. She felt Nick's tongue below her belly-button, another finger being inserted into her.

Selena winced in pain, a small yelp escaping her mouth. She yanked his hand away and curled up on her side, eyes squeezed shut tight, trying to regain some of her awareness.

Nick sat on the edge of his bed, horrified. Sickened by the fact he could ever cause the love of his life pain.

Disgusted at the thought that he had forced the girl who meant the world to him, to bend her barriers for his own selfish, purely sexual desires. He was ashamed of himself.

Now it was Nick's turn to cry. Although he knew he was a very emotional person, he seldom expressed anything through tears. He frequently vented by writing, or pondering his situations.

He tentatively lay down beside Selena, making sure not to touch any part of her. He stared at her perfect backside.

The tiny indents at the small of her back, her cute little ass. Her toned calf muscles, and her tiny feet.

Tears began to soak his pillow, his face in his big hands. Selena couldn't ignore his soft whimpers, each sob seemed louder and louder to her.

Rolling onto her other side, she stroked the back of Nick's neck, soothing him.

" It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. Shh. Baby, shhh. I'm okay."

She brought her lips down to his jaw, and pecked it once.

Nick's red, tear stained face looked up at her, the look in his eyes was heartbreaking.

" I am so sorry. So incredibly sorry. "

Selena stroked his cheek delicately, her warm fingers tracing his features.

" I really, really, love you Nick."

" I –"

" And if you want to keep it that way, you need to respect my boundaries. You need to understand why I'm not comfortable with some things right now. You need to know that when I want something to happen, I'll let you know. This isn't a joke to me. My morals are not something I compromise for just anyone. Okay?"

Nick blinked, his eyes wide.

" Okay."

They stared at each other, trying to read the others signals.

" Okay." He leaned forward, touching her nose with his. Selena looked deep into his eyes. She didn't want to hold a grudge.

She couldn't help the rising feeling of want of Nick's lips on hers, of his strong arms keeping her safe. She gave in, and kissed him.

She couldn't remember the last time they had held each other and kissed. She also found the familiar slow circular rhythm they had both started off with soothing, yet foreign to her.

Nick hesitantly brought a hand down to her hip, and rubbed the skin there. She was naked in front of him, everything exposed.

He couldn't help but stare at each curve every time she pulled away to kiss his neck.

After the skin around his collarbone was red and throbbing, Selena pulled away and glanced at Nick.

He intertwined their hands, playing with her fingers.

" We both had a good cry today huh?" Selena smiled.

" Yeah. Sorry about that." Nick blushed.

" You don't usually cry. "

_"I know, believe me." _Nick thought. " It was super sexy, right? "

Selena bit her lip. " Your cute when you cry. Reminds me of when we were little, and Joe and Kevin wouldn't let you come anywhere with them. You'd just sit on the sidewalk sulking, until your mom came and proposed something more fun."

Nick nodded. " I was never like you. You'd just stick out your tongue and tell them bike-riding was for little kids and you'd rather do something else."

Selena smiled. " Always the one with the attitude."

" Seems to have worked on me."

Selena chuckled.

" Would you stop staring at me, you're making me self-conscious."

" Have they gotten bigger?" Nick asked blatantly, grinning.

" Why don't you test it out for yourself?"

Nick's face lit up. Selena watched him as he cupped both her breasts in his hands, squeezing and pushing them together.

" At least a cup size. Am I right?"

Selena nodded. " Sometimes I love puberty."

Nick massaged her.

" It has its perks."

* * *

A/N I know that it's been FOREVER since i posted, but as a little treat for all you readers i decided to post 2 in two days. Your reviews really make my day, and inspire me so much to write more. I LOVE YOU ALL. This is a filler chapter, sorry if it's boring, they were just getting a little too sexual for normal teenagers, so i had to slow it down. I'll post soon. PLEASE REVIEW xoxo


	18. Chapter 18 Pancakes or Me

Hello all you readers… I know this seems ridiculous, it's been 2 years since I updated this story, but I just re-read all of your reviews and it made me feel so bad for just leaving it unfinished. So, with another apology…. Here we go.

Chapter 18

Selena awoke to the familiar scent of pancakes surrounding her. Opening her eyes groggily, she turned to see Nick standing in front of her with a stack covered in maple syrup, fresh out of the pan. He set the tray down on Selena's bedside table and handed her a rose.

"Happy birthday, pretty girl."

Selena lifted the rose up to her nose and inhaled, allowing the velvet petals to tickle her. She put the rose aside on her bed and smiled up at Nick, who had crawled on top of her. "Well thank you, boyfriend". Selena kissed him, not caring about morning breath; she wrapped her arms around Nick's strong neck, stroking it gently.

"I hope you're ready for the best day of your life, because that is exactly what I have come here to give you."

"And I love you for that, but if you don't hand over those pancakes right now I refuse to partake in whatever agenda you have planned." Selena turned to the pancakes and back at Nick, ensuring him that she was serious.

Nick laughed and reached for the tray, setting it down in front of Selena, as she propped a pillow up behind her to sit up right. She picked up the cutlery and began to cut the pancakes, lifting a forkful into her mouth. She closed her eyes and chewed, letting out a loud sigh.

"Urgh, the things you do to me." Nick smiled at his girlfriend, snuggling into bed beside her, eyeing her pancakes.

"Back off Jonas, these babies are all mine." Selena licked her fork obnoxiously before cutting into another bite.

"I wake up at 8am to bring you breakfast in bed and I don't even get a thank-you kiss? Joe was right, I should have just sent you an e-mail card or something." Nick rolled his eyes, hoping his tactics had would provoke Selena.

"You either get a kiss or a pancake, the choice is yours."

"I choose both," Nick said, picking off some pancake and shoving it into his mouth. Selena set down the tray and climbed on top of Nick.

" That's it, mister. Now you have to give me another present."

Selena bent down to kiss Nick, their tongues instantly exploring the other's mouth. Nick was pleasantly surprised to discover that Selena wasn't wearing a bra, and her bottoms consisted only of tiny boxer shorts. Nick flipped them over, so that he hovered on top of Selena, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Well, what exactly is it that you want?" He started kissing her neck, nipping at it every now and then.

"Surprise me." Nick picked up his head to look at her and saw Selena grinning, and that was all he needed to see. He delicately kissed her again, knowing that if he were going to give her what he knew she wanted, he would have to take it slowly. He touched Selena in the exact way he knew would make her beg for him, she couldn't resist when he was gentle with her. Nick carefully slid his hands down Selena's stomach into her shirt, gently tickling the skin there. He softly kissed her neck, showering her with feathery kisses and slight licks of his tongue. Selena let out a soft moan, which gave Nick the hint that she was under his control. Nick began to slide her shirt up, when Selena stopped him to remove it herself. As she lay back down, Nick caressed her entire body. He kissed her breasts, allowing his tongue to lick her nipple in slow circles, while his hand massaged her other breast. He was being so gentle and slow with her, it was nearly too much for Selena to handle. She pushed his hand to the crotch of her boxers, letting him know how badly she wanted release. Nick ignored her, returning his hand to its previous position on her breast, his tongue licking and kissing her other nipple. Selena groaned; she knew he was teasing her.

"Nick, please". Normally, Nick would oblige within seconds of hearing those words uttered from Selena's mouth, but he didn't want this step with Selena to be hasty and aggressive. He wanted it to be slow and passionate and perfect. He didn't even respond to Selena's plea, rather, he continued down her torso, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Selena entangled her fingers in Nick's curls, enjoying every minute of his touch. He kissed her inner thighs, stroking up and down her long legs. Eliciting another moan from Selena, he tucked his fingers in the waistband of her tiny boxers and pulled them down, removing them from her legs. As the cold air hit Selena's center, she knew if Nick didn't do something soon she'd explode. Nick resumed his attention to Selena's legs, he could smell her arousal and it turned him on beyond belief. Usually, when he tried to kiss past her belly-button Selena would instantly pull his head back to her, refusing to allow him anywhere near her lower body. This time was different-Nick had Selena so relaxed and aroused that she hadn't noticed the new territory Nick was exploring. As he caressed her inner thigh, he slowly moved one finger between her folds, stroking her gently.

Selena let out a loud moan, her eyes shooting open to see Nick's head placed right in between her legs. He was making her feel incredible and he looked up at her, giving her the most amazing look. It wasn't a look of reassurance; it was a look of complete content, as if everything was as it should be. Selena didn't think twice, she let her head fall back onto her pillows, her legs spreading open slightly. Nick grinned, proud of his accomplishment of getting Selena to let her guard down. Nick inserted a finger into her, earning yet another moan from Selena.

"That's so good."

He began a rhythm with his fingers, pumping in and out of her, his fingers grazing her spot every time they exited her. Selena bent her legs, giving Nick even more access. She moaned again, and began to buck against his hand. Nick knew how desperately she wanted to orgasm, and he also knew that just his fingers couldn't bring her there half as much as he'd like them to. Nick moved closer to her core, adding another finger into her. Selena shivered as she felt Nick's hot breath on her center, her mind filled with her desire for release. Her breath hitched as Nick's warm, smooth tongue licked her entirety. Her legs instinctively bent at the knee, Selena immediately wanted more. Nick's tongue licked her clit slowly in circles, and Selena moaned, long and throaty.

"Oh my _god, _Nick, more."

He smiled into her, his fingers quickening their pace as his tongue drew smaller circles around her clit. Selena was bucking wildly against his hand, pushing her center closer to his face. His fingers were practically shoving in and out of her now.

"Lick me harder." Selena moaned.

Nick had never heard something more erotic in his life; her words had made him instantly hard. He added more pressure and began to lick Selena up and down, flicking her bundle of nerves. He felt it getting swollen; Selena's legs were tightening around him.

"Oh, oh my god, just like that. Just like that." Selena was panting, her moans relentless. Selena's legs began to shake, her hips raised in the air.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna-"

Selena's words were cut off by a scream, her hands gripping her duvet tightly. She squeezed Nick with her legs as hard she could and her toes curled; she had never felt something so powerful. Nick removed his fingers and inserted his tongue into her core, her juices flowing freely into his mouth. Selena shook, a final shudder coming from her body as her orgasm subsided. Her grip gradually released the duvet, her knuckles white. She placed one hand on her stomach, the other in between her legs, shutting them and trying to regain her breath. Nick wiped his mouth and lifted his head, scooting up beside Selena whose eyes were shut tight. Nick smiled at her, waiting for her breathing to steady and her eyes to open. Slowly, Selena opened her eyes and turned to face Nick, who was propped up on his elbow beside her. As he stared at her, all she could do was blink, while he let out a loud chuckle. She was expecting a cocky one-liner to break the silence, but instead Nick leaned down to kiss her, his hands on her waist.

"You are the sexiest thing in the world," he said, his voice deep and filled with lust.

Selena blushed, letting out another sigh.

"I cannot believe how long we waited to do that. Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much." He smiled at her, shaking his head in amusement.

"I'm serious, I could do that to you for hours, I loved it."

Selena cocked her head at him, confused. "What? What do you mean?" She had been sure that even if Nick wasn't grossed out by the idea, he sure wouldn't have _enjoyed_ it. Nick bit his lip.

"I don't know, it was just such a turn on, tasting you. And hearing you talk like that." Selena smiled at Nick's comment.

"I love you so much. You're perfect." She snuggled into his chest, as his hands made their way to stroke her hair gently.

"I love you too Sel, happy birthday."


End file.
